


Embarrassing Nickname

by CrazyKitCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKitCat/pseuds/CrazyKitCat
Summary: Oliver Wood calls his boyfriend "GP"... Here's the story of how Percy got the somewhat embarrassing nickname!
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Embarrassing Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> "My friend got in trouble for “destruction of government property.” Guess what she did? She gave her husband a hickey. Her husband is a Marine, and the hickey was visible while he was in uniform, so she got a call saying “You harmed government property, don’t do it again.”" - (narutowiener & seekoutstarlight)
> 
> There was a plunny available, so I made it into a short one-shot! Happy New Years!

As soon as he Apparated into the snow-covered Hogsmeade, Percy started walking towards the old Hog’s Head pub. He was late for the New Years celebration party to celebrate both the end of the year and also Oliver finally getting picked to be a starter player rather than Reserve for his Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Before now, Oliver had been signed on as a Reserve Player, but Percy couldn’t pretend to be surprised as Oliver had won the team the Quidditch Cup last season.

Quickening his steps through the snow as the old pub came into view, Percy ducked into the warmth of the Hog’s Head as soon as he arrived. He felt positively chilled to the bone.

Oliver Wood spotted him instantly.

“GP!” Oliver cheered, obviously already close to being drunk. Percy was immediately red all the way down to his boots.

“I thought I told you not to call me that in public!” Percy protested as he unwrapped his scarf hastily before Oliver collapsed into his boyfriend’s arms. Percy coughed as the weight of his muscled Quidditch player dropped onto him and just barely managed to stay upright supporting the drunken weight. “Did you really get this drunk before I arrived?”

“Let’s circle back to that first part,” Fred Weasley interrupted as he cut off his older brother.

“I agree,” George cut in. “Because if your nickname is ‘Great Peni—’”

“It does not stand for that!” Percy cut his younger brothers off quickly as he quickly turned scarlet.

“I was waiting for you!” Oliver slurred happily, ignoring the twins.

“Not long, it looks like,” Percy replied dryly.

“If your nickname isn’t… what they said,” Ron cut in, gesturing to the twins in lieu of repeating the words himself, “What does ‘GP’ stand for?”

“It can’t be ‘Giant Pe—’”

“Just shut up! It’s obviously not in reference to my anatomy! Besides, it’s hardly like I _chose_ my own nickname!” Percy objected.

“I still think we need to hear this story,” the twins insisted. It was very rare that they ever got any sort of embarrassing tidbit to hold against their older brothers and they _lived_ for moments like this. Percy was downright flustered and they found it to be hilarious.

“It was a fantastic night!” Oliver told them, enthusiastically. “Puddlemere United had just won the Quidditch Cup in a game that _I_ was playing! Percy and I went home to celebrate, and—”

“We don’t want to hear about that part,” Ron quickly interjected. He loved his family, and he loved that his brother dated a Quidditch player — gender had never mattered to him — but the LAST thing he wanted to listen to was a detailed story of his brother’s sex life. Especially if it involved the stick up his ass being replaced by something different.

Percy sighed as Oliver was now determined to tell the story. He made sure his boyfriend was sturdy and upright before he moved to the bar to get a drink. He’d need a stiff one for this.

“Anyway,” Oliver continued after chugging a glass of water that George handed him. “The next morning Percy got ready in the dark since we were both a bit hungover, but he had to get to work.”

“Percy went to work _hungover_?” Ginny asked, gleefully shocked.

“I had a Sober Up potion,” Percy argued.

“Sure,” Oliver nodded, drunkenly agreeing with him. “You always do. But anyway, I guess I messed him up a little more than usual and—”

“I had a hickey!” Percy cut to the chase as his siblings turned a little green. “Stop making it sound worse than it was. It was already embarrassing enough.”

All of Percy’s siblings burst into laughter with their spouses, but it was Harry Potter, who asked the follow up question.

“As funny as that is, how does that relate to Oliver giving you the nickname ‘GP’?”

Despite it being completely out of decorum, Percy’s head hit the bartop before he moved his arms to bury his face in them. The group looked at each other in confusion.

“His boss saw him,” Oliver explained with a bark of laughter.

“Inquiring minds need to know _which_ boss and _why_ it’s such a big deal?”

Percy sat up and downed a shot that Aberforth put in front of him. He turned on his stool to face the group and steeled himself.

“I got a warning to share with Oliver from the _Minister of Magic_ for ‘destruction of government property’ since I was working in the Minister’s office at the time and the hickey was in an obvious place.”

The group howled in laughter at that. Percy just hid his face as the memory came back.

* * *

_Oliver had just been accepted onto the Puddlemere United and both men wanted to celebrate the major accomplishment occurring immediately after leaving hogwarts._

_They had been dating in secret for a few months and they had finally gone public, but both men — Percy — weren’t comfortable — Percy — with taking their relationship to the next level yet — Percy._

_But tonight was different. Percy knew that both of them were committed (despite their differences) and he wanted to prove to his boyfriend that he was confident in them and was willing to do whatever it took for Oliver to understand that._

_Oliver’s new team had gotten together that evening to celebrate. The party lasted hours and they were all drunk by the time Percy was able to convince Oliver to leave._

_Both boys stumbled out of the bar and headed towards Oliver’s flat. They were halfway there when Percy pulled Oliver into an alley and kissed him fiercely._

_As drunk as Oliver was, he responded immediately and pulled his red-haired boyfriend closer._

_“I’m ready,” Percy told him after a few moments._

_After that, everything else was a blur. Oliver had gotten them home and Percy remembered the distinct discomfort giving into pleasure as both boys whispered sweet nothings to each other while pressing heated kisses to any stretch of flesh they could reach._

_Percy’s first time with his boyfriend was perfect for them._

_The next morning, Percy got ready in the dark and left for work early to not wake Oliver up. Before he travelled through the Floo, he made sure to leave a note and kiss his boyfriend one last time goodbye._

_As Percy walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, he nodded politely at all of his coworkers who he passed. He had only started as the Minister’s undersecretary, but he had big dreams and knew how he wanted to get there._

_That day saw a lot more foot traffic than usual and Percy made it a point to be as professional as he could. He waited on clients and made it a point to take notes in every meeting. He wanted to improve as quickly as he could!_

_Partway through the day, he received a memo from his boss to reserve his lunch hour for a private meeting._

_At the end of the meeting, Percy was bright red in embarrassment and had a note to remember._

_At the end of the day, he went straight home to Oliver’s flat and stormed in, upset._

_“Hey love!” Oliver greeted cheerfully, not looking up from where he was polishing his Quidditch equipment._

_“Don’t ‘hey love, Me!’” Percy snapped. “Do you realize that I almost got written up at work today because of you?”_

_“How in hell?” Oliver asked, confused. The Ministry didn’t care about same-sex couples and even if they did, neither boy was overly open to the fact they were together_ quite _yet._

_Percy thrust his memo from his boss out at Oliver, so he could read what his boss had told him._

_The Quidditch player honestly tried to keep his grin contained as he read the page, but failed miserably. A smile twitched at the corners of Oliver’s lips as he read._

_“You’re right. I guess I should change your nickname.” Oliver joked as he pulled Percy into his chest, kissing him deeply._

_“I refuse to let you call me ‘government property’ over whatever you like calling me this week!” Percy objected immediately._

_“But the write up says it right here!” Oliver protested laughing. “I’m being scolded for “destruction of government property… although… I don’t know how they’d be able to tell… You seem to be walking just fine, so unless you actually showed them your ass—”_

_“Oliver!” Percy cut his boyfriend, blushing. “They were referencing th—the mark you left on my neck!”_

_“Your hickey?” Oliver bust a gut at that. “It’s not the first mark I’ve left on you and I reckon it won’t be the last,” he said before pulling Percy into a deep kiss to apologize._

_“I still can’t believe they’d actually write you up for that,” he said when they eventually pulled apart to curl up on the sofa. “I guess I’ll have to be more careful when I ‘destroy government property’ again tonight, huh?”_

_“Again?” Percy hated that his voice cracked._

_“Only if you’re up to it,” Oliver amended. “I’d love to love on my piece of government property again while we’re sober if you’d let me.”_

_Percy sighed and dropped his head on Oliver’s shoulder in defeat._

_“You’re the only one that gets to call me that, you know.”_

_“I promise I won’t abuse it,” Oliver laughed as he tugged Percy back in the direction of_ their _bedroom._

* * *

When Percy was done paraphrasing the story, his face was bright red and his glasses only amplified the horror in his eyes. The group exchanged glances for a beat before everyone burst into laughter.

“So _that’s_ why you were written up once!” Ron guffawed. He worked with Harry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. “I saw the paper pass over my boss’s desk once, but he refused to let me see. That’s hilarious!”

Percy downed another shot before hooking his arm through Oliver’s.

“Well that’s enough of that. I’m going to take Oliver home now.”

“Whatever you say, Mister Governm—”

Percy cut his sister off with a glare and a hand over her mouth.

“Only Oliver can call me that,” he said seriously as he pulled his boyfriend out of the bar.

The two men laced their fingers together and walked through the snow-covered streets.

“Happy New Year, GP,” Oliver said when they both saw sparks start exploding in the sky.

Glancing at his watch, Percy confirmed the new date.

“Happy New Year, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! To anyone awaiting an update to The Inspection, I'm sorry and it's coming soon! My team took December off but there will be a new update starting next week! I hope the Fremione Christmas and Perciver New Years fic was enough of an apology for the prolonged delay!


End file.
